


have you been drinking cactus juice again?

by the_sapphic_station



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Haircuts, Multi, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, quote: may you never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation, staring contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sapphic_station/pseuds/the_sapphic_station
Summary: Several short drabbles of the Gaang's lives after the events of The Last Airbender.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	have you been drinking cactus juice again?

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon-compliant with the comics. This is just my headcanons for what happened in the time before Legend of Korra takes place. Please be kind because this is my first fic! Thank you!

* * *

"She's beautiful, Zuko, we should name her Izumi."

"Actually, Mai, I was thinking we should name her Hono-"

"NO."

"Okay, Izumi it is, then."

* * *

"HIYA! POW POW! I AM AVATAR KYOSHI AND I WILL DEFEAT ALL OF YO-"

"Sokka, what are you doing? And why are you wearing my Kyoshi Warrior uniform?"

"Uhhhhhhhh....training?"

"Have you been drinking cactus juice again?"

"If I say no, would you believe me, Suki?"

* * *

"ALRIGHT, WHO LET TOPH CUT SOKKA'S HAIR!"

"Aang told me it would be fine, Katara! It's not my fault!"

"Have you forgotten that Toph is _**blind,** _Sokka?"

"....Maybe."

"Hey! I thought the Air Nomad look would look good on Sokka, I guess I was wrong."

"Personally, Twinkle Toes, I think Sokka looks great!"

"Why are you like this, Toph?"

* * *

"What's that smell, Zuko, is something burning?"

"Only my undying love for you, Mai."

"Zuko, your bed is on fire."

"Um, yeah...it is."

* * *

"Azula, is something wrong? You've been staring out of that window for 10 minutes."

"I'm having a staring contest with that bird, Ty Lee. That bird thinks its better than me! I will put that lowly creature in its place!"

"Alright, whatever you say 'Zula."

"HA! I WON! MAY THAT BIRD NEVER RISE FROM THE ASHES OF ITS SHAME AND HUMILIATION!"

"Azula, are you okay?"


End file.
